Printing devices are arranged to print ink on to different media, which can include corrugated media. An example printing device comprises one or more print heads, each print head comprising one or more nozzles. These nozzles are arranged to deposit ink droplets onto media. The printed media may then coated with printing fluid such as varnish or gloss by directly applying a surface, such as a roller, coated in the printing fluid to the printed media.